potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:King Phillipe V Clemente of Spain and France/Addressing the flaws in the PPW'S RP System
As you all certainly ''know, the administration on the PPW has decided to create a new and refined "form" of RP. Some people support it, and just about everyone else absolutely hates it. In this blog I will be presenting pure facts, and taking a neutral approach on this issue. It's up to all of you to decide which side you want to support. The future of RP depends on you! Historical approach *According to a blog posted several months back which took an approval ratings survery on the current administration on the PPW as compared to the administrators of the past; Curycoo's administration received a 90% approval rating whereas Kat Bluedog, Stpehen, Goldvane, and Parax's administration(s) received 15 - 20% approval ratings. During Curycoo's administration, RP was much less "controlled" and the information put onto the Wiki was documented from straight off the game. Propoganda was limited, as was bias, and under the table actions by administrators were virtually nonexistent. *Since the first interference in RP by admins which held no power in RP (which was when Benjamin Macmorgan stole the throne of Russia '''off the game' through declaring himself Czar through a comment on a random page.), the game has been engulfed in guild-wars, account bans/terminations, guild-chat spam sprees, and Wiki-wide vandalism. In the 2 years before administrators attempted to control RP, none ''of the following had ''ever occurred. Logical approach *The PPW was originally designed to help document information or events that occurred on POTCO, not to act as its own independent website. *There is one RP, and it occurs on POTCO. You do not "RP" on the Wiki, and you certainly don't create your own ''form ''of RP on the Wiki. The Wiki is there to document what happens on the game, and nothing more. Effect of the new policies on the PPW community. *Many users on the PPW have expressed their tremendous disdain for the new RP policies and since their inception unto the Wiki, several have left and moved on to other Wikis or just quit RP altogether due to the poor conditions brought upon by administrators such as Parax, Captain Goldvane, Stpehen, and Jack Pistol. Put simple, the PPW is losing active contributors which in turn is driving the overall community into inactivity and whenever there ''is ''activity it is limited to heated "debates" which hold absolutely no relevance to the game or really even the Wiki for that matter. *Multiple users that have been on the PPW even longer than some of the admins there today are now being "threatened" for not complying with the new policies. This has angered some users to the point of seeking out retribution against the wiki in the form of vandalism. This vandalism (as most of it is vulgar and age-inappropriate) has led many younger users to leave the PPW. To sum it all up, the new RP policies fit the needs of about 5 - 10 people all who are inactive on the game, and some even on the wiki as opposed to the old ones which fit the needs of thousands of active paying members of Pirates online. These new RP policies were designed to help Pearson's enemies and hurt his followers. Pearson's arch nemesis - John Breasly - will even confess this. (Poll has been removed due to PPW users rigging it.) Category:Blog posts